Peter Petrelli
Name: Peter Petrelli Alias: Pete Alignment: Good Appearance *Gender: Male *Eye Color: Brown *Hair Color: Black *Species: Evolved Human Relatives *Angela Petrelli (mother) *Arthur Petrelli (father, deceased) *'Tim Petrelli '(paternal uncle) *Alice Shaw (maternal aunt) *Nathan Petrelli (brother, deceased) *'Caitlin' (former lover) *'Simone Deveaux '(former lover, deceased) *Claire Bennet (niece) *'Simon Petrelli' (nephew) *'Monty Petrelli '(uncle) Occupation(s) #Paramedic Formerly #Hospice Evolved Human Ability Original Ability Peter originally possessed the ability of Empathic Mimicry, allowing him to mimic the abilities of others after being near them. He originally thought that he could fly but it was Nathan who could fly and Peter mimicked his ability. In the beginning, when new to his powers, he could only mimic others' abilities when they were near him. He couldn't fly when Nathan wasn't around and he became visible when Claude walked away from him. The only ability he could use when away from the original user was Precognition from Isaac Mendez. Claude began training Peter so that he could "recall" someone else's ability and use it when they're not around him. Claude pushed him off a building, intending for him to fly but he landed on a car and regenerated with Claire's ability, even though she wasn't anywhere near him. After his mind was erased by the Haitian and he had been in Ireland and came back the United States, he had lots of abilities at his disposal including Invisibility, Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Precognition, Radiation Emission, Electrokinesis, Enhanced Strength, Phasing, Intuitive Aptitude, Regeneration, and Space-Time Manipulation. The following is a list of all the abilities that Peter had mimicked before his abilities were taken away. #Precognitive Dreaming from Angela Petrelli #Flight from Nathan Petrelli #Precognition from Isaac Mendez #Space-Time Manipulation from Hiro Nakamura #Enhanced Regeneration from Claire Bennet #Telepathy from Matt Parkman #Telekinesis from Sylar #Invisibility from Claude Rains #Radiation Emission from Ted Sprague #Enhanced Strength from Niki Sanders #Phasing from D.L. Hawkins #Electrokinesis from Elle Bishop #Pyrokinesis from Flint Gordon #Intuitive Aptitude from Sylar #Enhanced Speed from Daphne Millbrook The following is a list of abilities that Peter may have absorbed but he never used them so it is unknown if he absorbed them. #Healing from Daniel Linderman #Ability Absorption from Arthur Petrelli #Persuasion from Eden McCain #Cryokinesis from Sylar #Shattering from Sylar #Mental Manipulation from the Haitian #Enhanced Hearing from Sylar #Liquification from Sylar #Clairvoyance from Molly Walker #Technopathy from Micah Sanders #Alchemy from Bob Bishop #Sonic Scream from Jesse Murphy #Clairsentience from Gabriel Gray #Physical Attributes from Mohinder Suresh Current Ability All of Peter's abilities were stolen from him by his father. But when Peter found the formula he injected himself to save his brother from the fire. He replicated Flight from Nathan and flew him away. Later, Peter confesses that he can only mimic one ability at a time and when he absorbs a new ability, he loses the old one. He was able to keep his current ability and not absorb a new power when he came into contact with Nathan. But when he bumped into Emma, he immediately absorbed her ability without meaning to. The following is a list of abilities that Peter replicated. #Flight from Nathan Petrelli, Sylar and West Rosen #Enhanced Strength from Mohinder Suresh #Cryokinesis from Tracy Strauss #Telepathy from Matt Parkman #Shapeshifting from Sylar #Enhanced Speed from Edgar #Enhanced Synesthesia from Emma Coolidge #Space-Time Manipulation from Hiro Nakamura #Life-Force Manipulation from Jeremy Greer #Mental Manipulation from the Haitian #Enhanced Regeneration from Claire Bennet #Precognitive Dreaming from Angela Petrelli #Terrakinesis from Samuel Sullivan Peter's current ability is terrakinesis, replicated from Samuel Sullivan. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Empathic Mimicry Category:Precognitive Dreaming Category:Flight Category:Precognition Category:Space-Time Manipulation Category:Enhanced Regeneration Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Invisibility Category:Radioactivity Emission Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Phasing Category:Electrokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Ability Replication Category:Cryokinesis Category:Shapeshifting Category:Enhanced Synesthesia Category:Life-Force Manipulation Category:Mental Manipulation Category:Terrakinesis Category:Evolved Humans Category:Adventurer Category:Paramedic Category:Hospice